Big Family: All-Stars
Lucky: For six seasons, more than one hundred Houseguests have entered and exited the house. Most of them were all failures, but there were still a few who made it far because of their strategy and social game. Those are the All-Stars... Welcome to season seven of Big Family, Big Family: All-Stars! All-Stars: #Liam - NanoPower512 #Daniel - NanoPower512 #Luna - Loenev #Amber - Loenev #Lady Marmalade - Zannabanna #Raven - Zannabanna #Trey - Conker511 #Nathan - Boomerangfish #Sugar - xXSolarEclipseXx #Lara - LinsdayxJustin #Cindy - Dianted #Caiden - Blake Megido #Corey - Conker511 #Lily - LinsdayxJustin Lost Attic Duel 4 - Day 5 #Bianca - xXSolarEclipseXx Lost Attic Duel 3 - Day 4 #Mia - Boomerangfish Lost Attic Duel 3 - Day 4 #Johnny - BlazeHead 51 Lost Attic Duel 2 - Day 3 #Flex - Xaypay Lost Attic Duel 1 - Day 2 #Chimaroj - Sound Walked - Day 1 #Robin - Sound Walked - Day 1 Table: Pre-Chat: Lucky: Because you guys did deserve your All-Star status, you may enter the house and explore while the other All-Stars arrive. Flex: Another season of happiness, it's great to not start gossip anymore! Brad: Sure it is! *laughs* Cindy: *Laughs* It is amazing to be back! I'm so glad. Now, I can win this! I think? *Laughs* I don't know! *Laughs* Flex: I think you could win your laughs cute by the way *laughs* Brad: Someone's got another crush! *smiles* Cindy: Haha, I don't think so. Flex: No (CONF) Bella, Alexia, Elle, and Raven from back in battle of originals were my crush. And I guess next girl I will help this season is Cindy *pees in toliet* I'm scared about this, maybe she will hate me. I'll practice though! (CONF ENDS) Liam: Its obvious that Flex is crushing on the first girl he interacted with, such a GREEEAT cliche! (CONF) Why bother making friends when they'll vote me out for actually getting far? Daniel: Love Is love... Mia: And I can see you haven't changed a bit. Nathan: (CONF) I know some of you out in the audience think I haven't changed a bit. However, I now have proof against that. You see this? IT'S A NEW HAIRCUT! HAH! (END CONF) Corey: Hey, Nathan what's up, want to play BigFamily Season 3: the video game Liam: An All Star status is pointless, they just vote off the one who gets far every season *looks at Corey, Daniel, Nathan and then himself* We won't last 4 weeks... Corey: No-one lasts 4 weeks, i'm pretty sure this is 2 weeks and 2 days long xD, but good point Liam: Yeah -.- Daniel: As long as we believe, I'm sure we will get far! (CONF) I'm sure if we put our minds to it, we will win! Liam: Yeaaaaah (CONF) No Human can be so innocent... Robin: Secons season YAY!! Chimaroj: Ahm.. YAY!! Sugar: Yo, is we actually getting bacon this time? Ain't no sista' voting me out before I get a lil' glitter and dinner. That's my motto. Bianca: *arrives, glaring* Great, voted out first last time? Corey, why didn't you do anything about that, like, quit in the honor of your girlfriend? *frowns, depressed* Corey: GIRLFRIEND?! (CONF) YES! YES! YES! YES! (END CONF) We are bf and gf, :D Bianca: Uh, duh. Now don't make me look bad on national television. Yes, we may be a couple first, but my repuatation is RIGHT behind that. c: Now be dear, and, well, give me a compliment to get me through the stress, a.k.a, Caiden being in this season. Flex: Alliance Corey and Flex?! Please Bianca: Corey and Flex? You're talking to yourself. Caiden: Yeah, yeah lover boy. I'll make you a deal, Bianca. If I make an alliance with you and Corey, I will vote off whoever you want after the halfway mark. Flex: Can I join too please?! *frowns down* Bianca: How do I know I can trust you? Anyway, we got voted off first last time. Well, you, Flex, Corey and I would make quite the team. But if any of you pull a stunt, and backstab, it's game on. When the final 4 comes, it's every boy... and women to themselves. That would be the only thing I'd ever agree on with you two rats. Caiden: Fine. But not you, Flex. Go flirt with Cindy or something. Bianca: I think I can get another addition to vote with us, I mean, she'll be a piece of cake. *drags Sugar* Sugar: Yo gurl, what you want me for? >.> Bianca: Vote with us... *holds out a slice of cake* You get this. Sugar: Deal. Flex: I will vote with you guys and help you though Amber: What means " OK " Luna: *slaps herself* You are so dumb. Lily: Heyyy !!! Lily is back !!! ^__^ Hai guys :DD Lara: god, i'm here for the third times -,- Corey: Hi Lily, why do they call you "The Nice Girl"? You betrayed 2 people and targeted me for no reason! :I Daniel: LARA! Hi! REMEMBER ME! :) Liam: I wish I could say I can't -.- Lara: oh no there's Liam and Hi Daniel ! Corey: Please answer lily -.- Liam: Um... Lara, I don't believe we have been formerly introduced, and as an excuse to NOT talk to you, Chimaroj is over there -.- Daniel: *humming* La-la-la! Luna: Hi ... Lily! Robin: hi Luna how are you. Chimaroj: *sees Lara but ignores her and walks to Daniel* Hi I'm Chimaroj I think we never met. Corey: *walks to Robin* Hello, i told you not to vote for Me! xD Daniel: We haven't, I didn't get onto that season, but I watched the season...your... Chimaroj? Right? Do you know that Lara used to have a boyfriend near that name? *smiles oblivious* Chimaroj: uhm yeah I know that, I am suprised that you recognized me I did change alot since we broke up. Things happend. Ohwell nice to meet you Daniel it is right? Daniel: Yep, my name is Daniel *smiles* Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Good morning and welcome everybody to Big Family: All-Stars. We will have twenty of the best competitors of all time to compete against each for the ultimate All-Star. There will be many returning twists like the return of the Attic and there will be many new twists. I think it is time to meet the All-Stars. Let's first meet Amber! She competed in Big Family: The Reincarnation first and placed 7th and she returned as a favorite in Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO! and beat Raven in a 5-2 vote at the end. Bianca began in Big Family 4: Cliques. She fought to the end and came in 2nd. She returned for Big Family 5: The Vacation and Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO! She won Big Family 5, but got eliminated first in Big Family 6. I think she needs some avengance. Caiden started his journey in Big Family 5: The Vacation coming in second place losing to Bianca. He returned in Big Family 6, but got eliminated first alongside his fellow finalist. Chimaroj was one of the original contestants competing as a fan in Big Family 2: Fans vs. Favorites. He came in third place after losing to Lily in the final HOH challenge. Cindy also competed as a fan, but in Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO! Although she is not an all-star, she needs another chance after getting eliminated in 10th place, which is right before the jury. Corey competed in Big Family, Big Family 2: Fans vs. Favorites, Big Family: The Reincarnation, Big Family 4: Cliques, Big Family 5: The Vacation, and Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorited TWO! His places range from sixth place to second place, but he still has never won. Because I am so lazy Ill just announce the rest of them, Daniel, Flex, Johnny, Lady Mamalade, Lara, Liam, Lily, Luna, Mia, Nathan, Raven, Robin, Sugar, and Trey! Welcome, everybody. Today you will vote to evict two Houseguests and four of you will go home BUT the previous winners are immune today. And the four evicted Houseguests will be the first sent to the Attic! Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D The Attic Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: The twenty all-stars can vote to evict any two Houseguests, but they cannot evict Liam, Lily, Daniel, Nathan, Bianca, or Amber. Cindy: *Votes Corey and Flex* I.... don't like either of you. Chimaroj: I don't know, *votes Corey and Lady Marmalade* Robin: *votes Corey and Lady Marmalade* Lily: *votes Corey and Lady Marmalade* i never liked you, sorry Lara: *Votes corey and Flex* Corey: *votes Flex and Marmalade* I'm so out :( Trey: *votes Flex and Marmalade* Oh well, see you never :) Johnny: (votes Corey and Marmalade) Corey, you need to go first for once, and who the hell is Lady Marmalade? Corey: Johnny, we are friends, and you know i will probably win attic :O Johnny: (shrugs) regardless, you need to go or else you'll get to the final again, sorry dude. Corey: WHAT! You should realise i NEVER win! ;( curse you LIKE ABILITY! :O Luna: *votes Corey and Flex* Johnny: OK, i'll rephrase that, you'll always get far. Corey: O.O so? And that's a threat to you... HOW!?!? Johnny: it's an annoying habit. Corey: I Hope bianca doesn't vote for me :( Liam: Yeaaaah, too much of a threat, sorry Corey *votes Corey* But I hold no sympathy for this *votes Flex* That felt good :) Daniel: I vote Corey, he gets far ALL the time! *votes Corey and Flex* I just don't like Flex, sorry... Marmalade: *votes Corey and Flex* Raven: *votes Corey and Flex* Amber: *votes Corey and Flex* Yay! Trey: I'm Quiting (Because this series is inactive, but when it is active i get booted so, both my charaters are gonna go :) ) Caiden: *votes for Flex and Corey* Mia: I vote for Chimiroj and Flex Nathan: I guess I'll vote for Flex and Lady Marmalade. Lucky: Flex, Corey, Lady Marmalade, and Chimaroj are the first All-Stars to be sent to the Attic. First, I ask if there are any volunteers to switch with the four evicted Houseguests. Lucky: I just received news that Chimaroj and Robin quit so Lady Marmalade is safe and only Corey and Flex are sent to the Attic. It's been a crazy day and only sixteen remain! Good night Houseguests! Johnny: that's probably not the last we'll see of Corey, not sure about the others, but whatever...if he comes back, then he comes back. Day 2 Living Room Lucky: Good morning All-Stars! It was a crazy first day, but I promise you things will calm down from now. Today the first HOH, nominations, veto, and attic duel begin. Good luck everybody! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D The Attic '''Lucky: Good morning Corey and Flex! This attic duel is easy. The first person to say "I am the ultimate all-star!" will move on to the next round. The other person will be automatically eliminated. Corey: I AM THE ULTIMATE ALSTAR! Lucky: And Corey moves on! CONGRATULATIONS! I'm sorry Flex, but you are now officially eliminated. Get a good rest Corey! You'll need it. Corey: BRING IT ON! :D HOH Challenge Lucky: In your first HOH, you will be answering questions about the past six seasons. At the end, the person with the most points after five questions will win HOH. Question #1: List all six winners of Big Family. Trey: Liam,Lily,Daniel,Nathan, Bianca and Amber :D Lara: AW ! Liam,Lily,Daniel,Nathan,Bianca and Amber. congrats Trey Lucky: Trey gets a point. Question #2: Who won the most HOH's in all six seasons? Trey: LIAM! Liam: Corey! Lucky: Trey gets another point. Question #3: How many HOH's did he win? Liam: 4 Daniel: 6 Lucky: You are both wrong... Trey: 7 Liam: 8? Daniel: 10? Lucky: Trey gets his third point which means he won the first HOH of the All-Star season!!! Nominations '''Lucky: Which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction, Trey? Trey: CINDY AND JOHNNY! Nathan: Good job Trey! Trey: IKR, :) Caiden: ...okay. Veto Competition Lucky: In the first veto comp, you must guess my favorite color! Trey: YELLOW! Luna: Purple? Amber: Gold Cindy: Is it... blue? Lady Marmalade: Green Raven: Orange Caiden: ...Red? Nathan: PERRIWINKLE! Mia: Silver. Johnny: Brown? Lucky: And Amber wins the first veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Amber, would you like to use your power? Lucky: Okay, then... Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Cindy and Johnny have been nominated for eviction. Trey or the nominees cannot vote. Amber: Ow! Oops, no i dont want veto someone. I vote for Johnny, Luna: Johnny sorry. Raven: I vote to evict Johnny. Lady Marmalade: I vote to evict Johnny. Mia: Johnny. Nathan: I'll vote for Cindy! Caiden: *votes Johnny* Bianca: I vote for Johnny. Sugar: I vote for Johnny. Lucky: Tomrrow Johnny will face Corey in the second attic duel. Good night Houseguets! Johnny: well this sucks...(heads up to the attic) Day 3 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Two epic challenges and a shocking attic duel awaits... Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Trey: *sleeping* this is the best Bedroom D The Attic '''Lucky: In this second attic duel, you must post a song that best represents your personality. The best one will move on while the worst will be eliminated. Corey: i'm a person who likes aot of fun so... :) Johnny: i might be a dude, but this babe is my type of girl. Lucky: This was a very tough one, but I like fun so, sorry Johnny, but Corey will be moving on and Johnny is officially eliminated. Good night Corey Corey: I'M SO EXCITED! :D Johnny: (grumbles) whatever, stupid a**hole...(leaves) Corey: Sorry johnny, but that's karma for yoy Johnny: (runs back and punches Corey) there's you're damn karma! (leaves again) Corey: *runs to and Punches Johnny* WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU! >:( Johnny: you're so annoying with you getting far all the time!, it makes my blood boil!! >:( (punches Corey again) Corey: *beats Johnny up, this episode is now 18+ * GRR! YOU BEING SUCH A **** MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL! Johnny: (gets up and beats Corey up) AND YOU'RE AN ANNOYING D*** WHO WON'T LEAVE THIS DAMN SHOW ALONE! Lucky: A normal host would call security, but I LOVE DRAMA! Corey: SAYS THE GUY WHO DOES EVERYTHING TO PROTECT TREVOR WHO YOU DON'T EVEN TALK TO! *beats the **** out of Johnny, * Johnny: (beats the **** out of Corey) wait, whose Trevor? Corey: ARE YOU ****ING KIDING ME! YOU WERE SAD HE WAS ELIMINATED BOZO! *beats the **** out of Johnny* Johnny: (beats the ***t of Corey) oh that Trevor, i hate that dude, to boring. Corey: That's it *throws Johnny out of the attic window, locks the attic door and says* GET DA **** OUT OF HERE! Johnny: (smashes the window and door with a rock) for the record Corey, i never really liked you, later a******! (leaves FOR REAL) (he's gone, don't attack him again Conker. - Blaze) Corey: Good riddance Johnny: (from outside) i'll be back!! Corey: And i won't care Johnny: (from outside) i know you won't care, but i'll be back anyway! Corey: SHOULD'NT YOU BE LEAVING! Johnny: oh year, year i should, bye! (leaves) HOH Challenge Lucky: Today we are playing Platform Push! Because there are so many of you, it only takes ONE line to push someone off. Once someone pushes a person off, you can't push them off again or else you are disqualified. I didn't want to explain all these rules but in past seasons nobody can understand the easy challenge! Now GO! Liam: *Pushes Trey* HAH! Daniel: *Pushes Mia* Sorry? Luna: *Pushes Liam* SORRY Amber: *Pushes Daniel* I hope you are not mad? Trey: :I uh? Luna: *pushes Bianca* Amber: *Pushes Caiden* Lucky: Trey, Mia, Liam, Daniel, Bianca, and Caiden have been pushed off! Luna: *Pushes Nathan* Amber: *pushes Sugar* Lucky: Nathan and Sugar are off! Only five remain.... Luna: *pushes Lara* Amber: *pushes Lily* Lucky: Lara and Lily are off. I was wrong, but now six remain! Luna: *pushes Lady Marmalade* Amber: *pushes Cindy* Lucky: LM and Cindy are off. Four remain... Luna: *pushes Raven* Amber: *pushes Luna* But who is the other? Lucky: There is no other. Amber wins! Nominations '''Lucky: Amber who do you nominate for eviction? Amber: Sugar and hmm Bianca. Lucky: Nominate someone extra! Amber: Ow! Trey.. Veto Competition Lucky: To win veto, you must dig for pieces (3 lines) and build a puzzle (5 lines). First one finished wins! Amber: *dig for pieces* (1) Luna: *dig for pieces* (1) Trey: *dig for pieces* (1) Amber: *dig for pieces* (2) Luna: *dig for pieces* (2) Trey: *dig for pieces* (2) Daniel: *digs* Trey: *dig for pieces* (3 Amber: *dig for pieces* (3) Luna: *dig for pieces* (3) Trey: *builds puzzle* Mia: *Digs for pieces* Trey: *builds puzzle* Caiden: *digs for pieces* Mia: *Digs for pieces* (2) Trey: *builds puzzle* Lucky: Trey finished the most so he wins. Trey: YAY! Veto Ceremony Lucky: Trey obviously uses it on himself, but he gets to choose the rep nominee. '''Lucky: The random rep is Mia. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Bianca, Mia, and Sugar have been nominated for eviction. Amber or the nominees cannot vote. Cindy: *Votes Bianca* Sorry, but you've already won a season. Nathan: *votes Bianca* Sugar needs more screen time! Caiden: *votes Bianca* Do you really think I would trust you? Trey: I vote for Mia, SHE'S THE LEAST ACTIVE! YOU ALL NEED TO VOTE BY THAT! Lucky: Two people were supposed to go tonight so Bianca and Mia, there is a room up in the attic awaiting you. Good night Houseguests! Day 4 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Today only one of you will go. Good luck! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Trey: Okay! Time for a new day Bedroom D The Attic '''Lucky: In this attic duel, you must get rid of all of the dust. (7 lines) First one done will move on while the other two will officially be eliminated. Corey: *gets rid of dust* Mia: *gets rid of dust* Corey: *gets rid of dust* Mia: *Gets rid of dust* Corey: *gets rid of dust* Bianca: *gets rid fo the dust* Corey: *gets rid of dust* Mia: *Gets rid of Dust* Bianca: *gets rid of the dust* Corey: *gets rid of dust* Bianca: *gets rid of the dust* Mia: *Cleans* Bianca: *gets rid of the dust* Corey: *gets rid of dust* Bianca: *gets rid of the dust* Mia: *Gets rid of dust* Bianca: *gets rid of the dust* Corey: *gets rid of dust* DONE! Bianca: *gets rid of the dust* Ugh, done too. Corey... please... .> .> Sorry, Trey. *votes* Raven: *votes Lily* Sorry. Lady Marmalade: *votes Lily* Sorry. Lucky: Because it is a tie and Lily is inactive, she is now sent to the Attic. Good night Houseguests! Sugar: Ain't no good night gonna stop me unless you providing cake! *glares at Liam* You calling me dumb, boy? I'll make you dumb! >.> Liam: No... I'm not referring to you.... (CONF) Well, JUST you, I don't think I'm getting far this season... Trey: YES! I'M SAFE! I'll get my revenge she-witch (@ Cindy) Day 5 Living Room Lucky: Good morning All-Stars! There are only three more Attic battles. Good luck everybody! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D The Attic '''Lucky: In this attic duel, the first person to guess which character I am talking about in the clues wins. From 6th to 1st From Evil to Good He's from Total Drama If you Understood Corey: It's mike, TDROTI he was 6th, TDAS he was 1st and Mal was evil until mike got back control! Lucky: Congratulations! You are moving on, once again. I'm sorry Lily, but you are officially eliminated. HOH Challenge '''Lucky: To win HOH, you must climb the ladder (5 lines) and jump out of the helicopter (3 lines). Sugar: *climbs the latter, puffed out* Man... I need a snickers. (1) Trey: *climbs a ladder* yeah. Liam: *climbs* Trey: *climbs* Sugar: *climbs* (2) Liam: *climbs* Eh... Sugar: *climbs* (3) Liam: *climbs* Trey: *climbs* Liam: *climbs* Trey: *climbs* Liam: *climbs* Sugar: *climbs* (4) Liam: *Jumps* Ahh! Sugar: *climbs* (5) Liam: *Jumps* Wee! Trey: *climbs* Sugar: *jumps* Trey: *jumps* AHH! Sugar: *jumps* (2) Liam: *lands* Trey: *jumps* AHH! Sugar: *jumps* (3) >.> Trey: *crashes onto ground* OW! Liam: Painful.... Lucky: Congrats Liam! You have won Head of Household! Nominations '''Lucky: Liam, which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Liam: Lara, inactive and Amber, for causing arguments with idiots! Veto Competition Lucky: In this veto, you must post a picture of what your character would look like in real life. The best one wins. If you can't make a picture, just post a picture from the Internet. Trey: (Liam's Looks amazing o.o) Black-woman-attitude 4523.jpg|Sugar Trey - Be Afraid, e very afraid.jpg|Trey Modern teen.jpg|Liam Teen-boy-inhaler ~bn248129.jpg|Daniel Grace Smiling.png|Amber Elia.jpg|Luna '''Lucky: And Sugar wins veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Sugar, would you like to use your power? Sugar: Switch Lara with Raven. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Please vote to evict either Amber or Raven. Liam or the nominees cannot vote. Trey: Amber, She's so dumb she made UP an excuse that didn't make sense Luna: Raven, sorry. Amber: If i am evicted, can the attic duel not this evening? I'ts christmas evening! :) Daniel: Raven, Amber is more active........ Liam: IIIIIIIIIIIIII.... can't vote :) Caiden: Hm. I choose Raven. Cindy: *Votes Amber* Have you done anything? Amber: Yeah, really much. Trey: are you kidding me, she's won 1 HOH and 1 Veto Amber: Thankyou Trey, hihi. Cindy: Whatever. Trey: get bent cindy, ¬.¬! Hi Amber :) Cindy: Trey, Trey, Trey... you just don't know when to shut up do you? *Laughs* Trey: Cindy, He see's you when your sleeping, he see's when your awake, he knows when you've been bad or good, and YOUR bad for goodness sake Cindy: Yeah, maybe... but, it is fun. Being the little dumb princess people step all over... they used to take control of me, I don't want that... anymore. And if that means, I... have to be a little "Naughty," then I'll do just that. Trey: Looks like someone will get some charcoal Cindy: Looks like someone is gonna get a punch to the face. Trey: i know *punches cindy in the face* Cindy: *Wipes her mouth* YOU HIT A GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Goes in a frenzy and jumps on Trey to start attacking him, after a while, leaving Trey with a bloody body and bruises all over, she gets off, then starts sobbing REALLY loud* HOW DARE YOU HIT A GIRL!? *Continues sobbing VERY loudly, causing everyone to look their way* Trey hit me! *Continues to sob.... even louder and harder* Trey: *punches Cindy* YOU CANNOT JUDGE ME YOU LITTLE 2 FACED DAUTHER OF A B**** WHO DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING SHE GET'S IN HER LIFE YOU IDIOT! *Goes in a frenzy and jumps on Trey to start attacking him, after a while, leaving Trey with a bloody body and bruises all over* YOU ARE AN A***OLE! LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS AGO YOU ****TARD! Cindy: *Sobs even louder, then stops abruptly and whispers to Trey* After this, you're gonna be a dead mean, hitting a girl twice? You're one little, sick, psychotic, idiotic, ******** ****** ****** * **** ***** of a ***** *** *** **** * ** ** * ********** ***! *Punches Trey in the face* *Starts sobbing agsin, out-loud* Are you kidding me!? YOU HIT ME ONCE AGAIN! *Sobs HARDER and LOUDER* HOW COULD YOU!? Category:Big Family